


The Eccentric Trio

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Eccentricity [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult trio, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Three months they've been apart. Three months they've craved each other's touches. Three months they've longed for their missing pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCherryBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/gifts).



> Hi, everyone! I was a little late in posting this thanks to getting sick and school, but I've finally found the time to post it! This is a belated birthday fic for hisoka-is-my-daddy on Tumblr or MissCherryBomb on here! I'm a little responsible for getting her into this pairing, so what better way to celebrate her birthday than to give her 11,000+ words of it?! And, between you and me, there isn't a plot here. Pure smut~. So, happy birthday and hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

These were the nights he lived for. It wasn’t often that the three of them got together like this. They were all busy most of the time though the other two liked to say he was never doing anything of importance; he begged to differ. Chrollo was always dealing with the Phantom Troupe, plotting their next theft, coming up with their latest scheme. The man hardly ever got a break; being a thief was a 24/7 responsibility. Illumi was a little bit better, but he still he didn’t have much time to breathe what with all the assassinations he was sent on. He enjoyed his missions though. He was such a workaholic. And of course, he was always dabbling in this or that. Stalking a new opponent, disrupting the peace, causing mayhem, you name it. But, it was nights like these where he put all that aside in order to spend some quality time with the two loves of his life.

A lot of people would say their relationship was unconventional, and yet so were they. It was the perfect fit for the three of them. They all understood each other way more than anyone else ever could. Who else could get Chrollo to smile sincerely? Who else could bring Illumi out of his shell? Who else could deal with his insanity? The answer to all of those questions was  _ no one _ . Only they could understand why Chrollo cried himself to sleep some nights, why Illumi could sit for hours simply staring off into space, and why he suddenly felt the indescribable urge to break everything in the house. It was okay though. They would always embrace Chrollo while they slept. They could always coax Illumi from his stupors. They would always pay to have the house refurbished. This was their relationship, their  _ life _ . They wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“It’s been a while, Hisoka.” 

He hummed in acknowledgement as he sipped his cup of hot chocolate. He had made plenty, knowing that the three of them would all finally be together again. Chrollo loved his sweets, but the two of them didn’t, so hot chocolate had been a great compromise. It was starting to get a little cold outside as well.

Illumi stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him loudly. This would never really be home to him, but it was a nice thought. It was just a place Illumi had built in a undisclosed location, far from any prying eyes, just for their little rendezvouses. Although, for a house that wasn’t a home, they sure did make it  _ seem _ like one. It was cluttered with things both personal and not. The closets were full of their extra clothes. The bathrooms were lined with their own personal products. Illumi had hung up various pictures of his family and even a few of them he had managed to take over the year that they had been together. Chrollo left behind some rather expensive decorations like the golden dish on the vanity and the cabinet in the corner that was filled with delicate china. Hisoka’s flair was left in the form of at least a dozen, different kinds of potted plants around the house. Not to mention the decks of cards he left strewn about. Anyone else would think this was a home, but he didn’t see it that way. He knew Illumi would love for them to have that kind of deep relationship seeing as he was a family man. He figured Chrollo desired such a life as well, but was afraid to pursue one thanks to his lifestyle. And, as for himself, he never wanted something like that. Perhaps he was the one keeping that from happening...Perhaps they could change his mind.

“Did you eat?” Illumi asked him suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He smiled behind his mug. “Maybe~,” he teased, wanting to push the other’s buttons, knowing he worried over the little things.

Illumi blinked at him. He had only been in the house for a good few seconds, and Hisoka was already being uncooperative. “I will gladly make us something,” he offered as he approached the kitchen table where the magician sat.

His smile grew, twisting at the corners. “Why would you do that? I might already be full~.”

Illumi stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the table. Blank eyes stared him down as if trying to uncover the truth, but he knew all too well that the other was horrible at reading body language. Their poor, slow, Illu~.

He tilted his head like that would further assist him in determining Hisoka’s honesty, but then he straightened, eyes moving towards the fridge. “I will make us something,” he declared as he walked into the kitchen that was only separated from the dining room by the island.

Hisoka sat his mug down after another gulp. “Oh? Didn’t you attempt to poison us last time you made dinner?”

Illumi didn’t stop, continuing his path towards the fridge which occupied the corner wall space near the hall that led down to the bedroom. “I only wished to build up your tolerance.”

“But, Illu, it could have killed us!” Hisoka exclaimed in mock concern, still grinning.

He heard the man hum as the door to the fridge was opened. “I didn’t put enough in it to kill you. Besides, I had the antidote on hand.” He heard some rummaging, finally deciding to turn around. Illumi was bent down slightly, looking through the shelves. “I care for you two. I did it for your own good. I do not wish for you two to die due to some common poison that you could have easily built up a resilience to.”

That made him smile so wide that his eyes closed in the process. “Awe~, Illu cares about us. How sweet~.”

“It is the truth,” the other replied monotonously as he scoured the fridge.

Hisoka bobbed his head from side to side happily as he picked up his forgotten mug with both hands, bringing it to his face. He turned back around in his seat, content that Illumi had admitted his affection for the both of them. At times, and he loathed to even recognize it himself, he doubted their relationship. It was most likely just his personality. No one in his life ever stayed; no one had ever truly  _ cared  _ for him. But, things felt different when he was with Chrollo and Illumi. They brought about this funny feeling in his chest. It clenched and ached, desperate for their words and touch. And, when he got it, the pain dissipated, leaving behind nothing but a swelling that felt better than anything he had ever experienced. Some people would call that  _ love _ , but he was hesitant to call it that. He had never been committed to anything like that before. It was difficult to tell, but he felt like it was simply mutual attraction. Maybe the other two felt differently, but for now, those were his feelings.

He heard Illumi shuffling around as he continued to sip at his hot chocolate. He had almost drunk all of it, and Chrollo wasn’t even here yet! The man was always late seeing as the Phantom Troupe’s schedule was a bit unpredictable, but he was dying to see the thief. That annoying clenching had begun in his chest, a tight knot right in the center that irked him beyond belief. He tried ignoring it, as he always did, but the pain persisted. He heard himself grumble around his hot chocolate, shifting slightly in his seat. Just when the aching was beginning to become troublesome though, he felt long arms wrap around his chest, a weight settling against his head as black hair cascaded down overtop of him. He blinked, placing his mug down on the table. The arms around him tightened their grip as if squeezing that twinge of yearning right out of him.

“Please refrain from making that face. It doesn’t suit you,” Illumi told him quietly, not yet releasing him. “Also, there is no proper food in the fridge.” 

He became aware of his scowl and furrowed brows the moment the other said something about it. Slowly, he relaxed his expression, eyes twinkling with mirth. He ignored the other’s statement, preferring to focus on the words that were soaked in care. A curvy grin spread across his face as he sunk into the embrace offered to him.

He hummed, nuzzling back against Illumi. “My apologies~. It seems I lost myself for a moment.”

The man didn’t comment on his vague answer most likely because he didn’t understand the finer details of tone and body language. However, Illumi knew something was wrong if it was presented to him clearly, and thus he then knew exactly what to do. Hisoka’s scowl had meant displeasure which could be fixed with a hug according to the eldest Zoldyck; and he had proven himself right. He sighed into the warm touch, loving how it felt being surrounded by the man. He would never tire of their touches seeing as no one else had cared for him like this. The three of them had been together for an entire year and he still got chills whenever one of them kissed his cheek suddenly or reached down to hold his hand. It was the little things that got to him, but he certainly appreciated the more  _ risque  _ things they did as well.

In fact, he was craving those erogenous caresses right about now. That was how they had gotten together in the first place. He had been actively pursuing both of them at the time when Illumi had finally taken the bait. He had been out on a Phantom Troupe mission then, but of course that didn’t stop the other from hunting him down. It had been quite the pleasant surprise to come back from a successful mission only to find the tantalizing Zoldyck standing by his bed. He had explained to Hisoka how he had had an epiphany recently. He had realized he cared for him like family, and thus wanted to make him family through marriage. Hisoka had shied away from such commitments, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun while the man was there. And maybe, he had promised Illumi he would marry him in return for the night of their lives. Things had been going wonderfully, and they were both down to their underwear when the leader of the spiders himself had walked in. It turned out that Chrollo had devised this special mission just so he could have his way with the magician. He remembered feeling so hot and dizzy in that moment as both of his toys finally wanted him. He hadn’t been opposed to the thought of them sharing him, but Illumi and Chrollo had to be persuaded in order to do so; Illumi could be quite possessive. In the end, they were all tangled up in his bedsheets the following morning. And after that, they just couldn’t get enough of one another. Of course, he didn’t accept the marriage proposal, but Chrollo entering the mix had saved him from having to commit to anything.  

Even though he was engulfed in Illumi’s presence that pang drummed back to life in his chest. He groaned lowly as he rubbed his nape against the other’s chest. He needed  _ more _ . Three months had passed without them being in each other’s sight. Three months without loving contact. Three months without soft kisses. Three months without the loves of his life. The pain in his chest tormented him as it grew steadily. He squirmed in Illumi’s hold, wanting desperately for the man to do something other than hug him. Touch him. Knead him.  _ Love  _ him. He wanted it all, and he wanted it now. He had dealt with this agony by himself for far too long. It was high time for his lover to bandage the wound himself. He couldn’t even be bothered about waiting for Chrollo. The man would come soon enough. He could always join in.

He exhaled heavily as that knot in his chest abruptly tightened. He couldn’t take it any longer. His hands jerkily came up to grab at Illumi’s arms around his torso. His head tilted back so he could look up at the other. Impassive, black eyes stared down at him. He bit down on his lip, hips bucking up gently at that intense gaze.

“Illumi~,” he breathed out onto the man’s face. A heat had settled over his body, one that could only be extinguished by his loves. He felt it burning behind his ribcage, building up within him.

Illumi seemed to receive the message as his arms unwrapped themselves from around him. He allowed it, his own hands gripping at the sides of his chair firmly. Pale hands slid their way down his sides, pinching ever so lightly at certain intervals. A euphoric expression appeared on his face as those hands moved closer and closer to his awakening-

“I’m here, I’m here!”

Immediately, Illumi’s hands stopped moving, settling over his hip bones. Shamelessly, he whined, arching up against the other. He felt those hands squeeze his hips roughly, a gesture that told him to remain still or  _ else _ . He heeded that warning, trying to disregard his insatiable desire that was culminating in his groin. Tentatively, he rose his head, eying the entrance dazedly.

“Getting started without me, I see. You couldn’t wait five more minutes?” Chrollo chuckled as he stepped inside, black scarf billowing from the cold wind coming from outside.

Illumi remained quiet, grasping his hips firmly. He sent a lazy smile the thief's way. “I figured you could just jump in~.”

Chrollo shook his head slightly, eyes fluttering closed as he laughed breathlessly. He shut the door with his heel, face downcast as he removed his black gloves. The man was moving so slowly when he could clearly see that Hisoka was in need. Illumi’s hands were no longer enough to keep him restrained as his legs kicked futilely against the wood of the chair, torso pushing up. He felt claws sink into the skin of his hips, a sensation that had him gasping out for more. Clearly that wasn’t the reaction Illumi wanted as he bent down to breathe over his neck before clasping his lips around the flesh, nibbling. And then, without warning, Illumi pierced the skin of his neck, teeth sinking into him gently. The assassin didn’t wish to hurt him, but he had to establish his dominance one way or the other. The bite had him panting, feet now planted adamantly on the floor. He stayed stock still as those teeth withdrew, a warm tongue swiping over the wound in apology. He shivered.

Chrollo observed the scene before him, drinking it all in with passionate, gray eyes. The quiet jingling of his earrings was the only indication that was he moving closer to the two of them. He noticed how needy Hisoka was as soon as he stepped foot in the door, and he couldn’t blame him. Three months was a long time to go without another’s touch. In fact, he had felt the pangs of loneliness recently, the Phantom Troupe’s antics not enough to distract him from the pressure in his own chest. He wanted to see the corners of Illumi’s mouth perk up in glee. He wanted to watch Hisoka stretch lazily after rising from the couch, ready to head off to the bedroom. He wanted both of them in his arms, snuggling into his sides. He wanted  _ them _ .

So, when he stumbled upon the two of them in such a compromising position, his heart had soared to new heights. He wanted nothing more than to have Hisoka’s bulging frame writhing underneath him. But of course, he also wanted Illumi overtop of him, breathing huskily into his ear, telling him exactly what to do to send the magician over the edge. He stepped forward on his heel, lust clouding his every thought. He didn’t realize how badly he craved his lovers until he was within sight of them. It was easy to ignore his desires when away from them, but now that they were  _ right  _ there?  _ Forget it _ .

He stopped when his thighs hit Hisoka’s knees, watching the way those golden irises looked up at him hungrily. Illumi was currently lapping up the small droplets of blood seeping out of the bite wound, but Hisoka’s attention was focused on him, face morphed into the epitome of bliss. Then, the man brought his arms up, grabby hands ushering him to come closer. So he did. He climbed up into Hisoka’s lap, gazing seductively down at him. His legs were on either side of Hisoka’s as his lips puckered out slightly. He hovered over the other’s crotch, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction just  _ yet _ . Illumi removed himself from Hisoka’s neck, allowing him to take the man’s face in his hands. He squished pink cheeks, examining every inch of his more free-spirited lover. He could tell this treatment was killing Hisoka from the way those eyes were blown, lips parted slightly. He felt the hips below him quake as he ran his thumbs from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his chin. Hisoka’s heated breath ghosted over his face, his own lips spreading somewhat to capture it.

Illumi stood behind Hisoka, hands on the man’s shoulders, kneading them sluggishly. His head rolled in time with his massaging, the soft curls of Hisoka’s hair against him a constant reassurance that this was real. He was back with his lovers. Sure, he had been busy with assassination missions the entirety of those three months, but that didn’t mean his thoughts didn’t wander off to his conquests during the quiet moments in between. He longed to be there for them always. He wanted them connected at the hip, never leaving his eye sight. It was hell to not see either of them for three  _ long  _ months. It reminded him of when Killua left only  _ worse _ . Because unlike Killua, the two of them cared for him, and he wished to protect that trust wholeheartedly. He didn’t want any harm to befall his beloveds. He had worked so hard to make them his. If he had to harbor them within this very house to keep them safe, that’s what he would do. All they needed was him. He could provide them with everything they ever required. He was their whole world; he had to enforce that.

Although, it seemed like he was giving Hisoka way too much attention. He needed to treat his loves equally, so that one did not become jealous of the other. It would make his life that much more complicated if one of them were to suddenly feel outcasted. He had to show them both adoration and nurturement. His fingers tapped along Hisoka’s broad shoulders before slipping away to reach over them. Chrollo sat upon the other’s lap, completely entranced by their sex-starved magician. Gray eyes lustfully traveled along the contours of Hisoka’s face, unaware of the assassin moving in on him until slender fingers grasped his own chin. Chrollo gasped lightly, a small intake of air, plump lips parted in surprise. Illumi admired that round face, those big eyes, before swooping down to connect their lips. It was a sweet meeting of mouths. Their lips rubbed against each other’s languidly, unrushed. Breaths intermingled, a soft compassion shared between tongues. Chrollo moaned into it as his tongue attempted to massage the roof of the manipulator’s mouth, but his effort was quickly thwarted. Illumi’s tongue dominated, sliding over Chrollo’s in order to touch the back of the man’s throat. He heard his beloved choke quietly, so he pulled back.

There was a dark pink tint to the other’s cheeks, his mouth now agape after their prolonged make-out. The thief's hands had drifted up to grab at Hisoka’s shoulders. He was now fully bracing himself against the other, hips rolling ever so gently, hovering over the transmuter’s own need. Chrollo was about to dive in for more of the Zoldyck, a wild tang ripe on his tongue that he desired more of, but when his head rose up to meet Illumi’s mouth, Hisoka whined shrilly. He blinked, glancing down at the man he was sitting atop of. Hisoka was panting wantonly, a sight that spurred him on even further. He realized the other’s predicament. While Illumi had been ravishing him, the other was left only to watch.

“You are very needy,” Illumi voiced his thoughts aloud, and Chrollo chuckled.

“He’s precious,” he stated matter-of-factly, a soft smile dancing across his lips. “C’mere.”

His hands once again grabbed Hisoka’s face on either side as he leaned down to kiss the living daylights out of him. The jester was more than eager, his own hands springing forth to rest upon his sides. Unlike the kiss he shared with Illumi, this one was harsh. Their teeth clacked together when they first met, Hisoka’s tongue darting forward to claim his mouth as his own. Chrollo’s thumbs pressed firmly into the man’s cheeks as he tried to regain the reins. The other’s movements were sloppy, his tongue swiping this way and that in order to taste whatever he could of the thief. He didn’t want to bite down on that persistent tongue, so instead he finally brought his body down, his ass brushing over Hisoka’s boner. He swallowed the man’s scream of pleasure, tilting the other’s head back to suck him dry. Their lips meshed fervently, lightly smacking as they continued on. Chrollo repeatedly brought his ass down to rub against that contained length, his own need beginning to strain. His lungs burned, ready for an intake of sweet air, but he held back. His own tongue slid its way to Hisoka’s throat. He was much kinder than Illumi, subtle flicks against it instead of completely shoving in. It was apparent from the way he was grinding furiously up onto him that Hisoka was enjoying it. Just when his lungs could bear no more, he did snake his tongue down the other’s throat while grinding down on Hisoka one last time before sitting there to delicately stroke that member along his clothed crease.

Finally, they parted for air, a loud pop ringing throughout the room as they did so. Chrollo kept his hands on the magician’s face, soothing his trembling form with benign caresses. Spit clung to his own lips, dangling down to connect with his chin. He kept sliding against the other’s erection as he admired the delirious expression that had taken over Hisoka’s features. He breathed heavily as his ministrations grew frenzied. Hisoka was gasping for breath, form moving up the chair every time Chrollo grinded down on him. It felt so good to just unabashedly rub against the man that he felt his control slipping. He ground down harder and faster, Hisoka’s keens the force driving him. His own groin ached as he built himself up from this simple action. The hands on his sides squeezed him, nails attempting to dig into his clothes. Chrollo groaned, the friction too much for him to handle as he was about to be sent over the edge, when Illumi’s hands slithered their way under his armpits. The manipulator hoisted him up to where he was no longer bouncing on Hisoka’s lap. His hips shuddered from the loss, but overall he was grateful. He didn’t want to cum just yet. Hisoka, on the other hand, whimpered. His hips were still avidly thrusting up into the air, trying to seek out his climax.

Illumi stared right into his eyes as he said, “I believe we should move this to the bedroom.”

He nodded slowly, a bit disorientated. He had been so close to coming undone, and now he was having to will himself to calm down. His heart thumped steadily in his chest. His hard-on pressed against the fabric of his pants, throbbing every so often before wanning. Chrollo took in a deep breath, and then nodded more reassuredly. Illumi released his hold on him, allowing him to sink back down onto Hisoka’s lap. The transmuter was still yearning for his orgasm, hips bucking up as soon as he sat down. He bit his own lip to suppress his moan. Hastily scooting off the other’s lap, he stood in front of the already flustered clown.

Illumi stayed bent over the back of the chair in order to press a kiss to the top of Hisoka’s head. “Up,” he commanded, and Hisoka obeyed somewhat shakily.

Illumi then grabbed each of their hands, tugging them along towards the bedroom. Chrollo recognized these swift actions as the assassin’s own longing shining through his apathy. He squeezed the pale hand gripping his own, a smile splayed across his face. The three of them headed down the hallway, Illumi’s steps filled with purpose and precision. Chrollo was more than happy to follow in the other’s lead while Hisoka was struggling to keep up, his lust overriding everything else. The spider noticed this and kindly offered out his free hand for the man to hold on to as well. Entirely connected, they walked together to the end of the hall. The door to the bedroom was cracked, so Illumi kicked it open with his foot, a move that was well constrained but forceful. He ushered the other two inside, pushing them forward towards the bed.

Hisoka was burning alive. He had been so close to letting out his pent-up desires when Chrollo had been on him, but Illumi had to ruin the fun. The Zoldyck probably wanted to take him for himself; he was always so possessive. Normally, he would find Illumi’s antics humorous, but right now he couldn’t even see straight thanks to the lust-filled haze coating his vision. He had only one thing in mind, one thing in sight. His body wouldn’t put up with any more distractions. He needed his lovers  _ now  _ in any way possible. With that, he plopped himself down in the center of the bed before collapsing back, head missing the pillows by just a few inches. He exhaled loudly, eyes closing as he felt the heat wash over his body. His clothes suddenly felt like heavy weights dragging him down. He didn’t want the cloth clinging to his skin any longer and certainly not sticking to him with sweat. He made a noise of discomfort as he spread his legs sensually, arms coming up to rest his wrists upon his temples. The pressure only made his pulsing headache intensify, so he slid his hands down his own rigid abdominal muscles before letting them lay over either side of his Adonis belt, outlining his twitching arousal.

Illumi had turned to shut the door behind him and when he flipped back around he saw Hisoka practically begging for it. Blank eyes travel along the expanse of the jester’s chest all the way down his legs, spending a second longer on his curvy thighs. When he looks back at the other glassy, golden eyes are gazing directly at him. That look screams “take me”, and Illumi wants to more than anything else. He retains eye contact as he moves forward. He places one knee on the bed, crawling his way completely onto it. He resumes his place behind the magician, bracing himself against the plethora of pillows. Hisoka arches his head back in order to look up at him. Like he had done with Chrollo, he lifts the man up from under his armpits, setting him down in his own lap now. He relaxes into Illumi’s embrace mumbling sweetly.

As Illumi adjusted the other on his lap, Chrollo also took to the bed. He made his way up, settling in between Hisoka’s legs. They were in the same position as before except Hisoka was now the one sitting on someone’s lap. He places his hands on either one of Hisoka’s knees, spreading them apart even further which causes the other to push his hips up. He wiggles desperately on Illumi’s lap, backside rubbing against the assassin’s erection. Illumi’s hands seize those hips, holding the man down. Hisoka mewls at being denied ecstasy, but Chrollo could tell it’s for his own good. He knows that look in the Zoldyck’s eyes. He was trying extremely hard not to give into their squirming lover’s advances, afraid of losing control and fucking him raw. With that being said, Chrollo goes to unbutton Hisoka’s pants while Illumi’s hands play with the hem of the other’s shirt. Hisoka doesn’t stop his writhing even as they attempt to give him what he so desperately wants. Chrollo has it the worst of all what with both the shimming and the man’s pulsing boner making it impossible to unfasten his pants. He sends the other a disapproving look, but it only serves to arouse him even more, a quiet moan slipping past his parted lips.

Chrollo sighs, relenting on Hisoka’s pants in order to watch how the assassin handles their needy lover. Illumi notices when Chrollo pushes back, gray eyes observing him instead of the transmuter. He’s looking to him for guidance seeing as Hisoka has chosen to be difficult as always. The utter trust and respect the thief is giving him makes his chest flutter. He can easily handle Hisoka’s shenanigans, and he proves this by sliding his hands down to the thighs that were taunting him earlier. He massages them, rolling over the smooth skin before pinching at it. Hisoka’s unruly hips proceed to buck and thrust, his head shaking against the other’s chest. Chrollo shudders, his own hand on his thigh, a finger rubbing circles across the clothed flesh. Hisoka is never silent, a string of grunts and cries emitting from him at Illumi’s ministrations. He’s not sure how this is helping, but the view is too good for him to take as his hand reaches down to palm his bulge. His breath hitches, and then he rubs along with the two of them. Hisoka is like putty in Illumi’s hands and all he’s doing is playing with his thighs; how would he react when they moved lower?

Abruptly, those tantalizing touches stop altogether as the manipulator’s nails dig deeply into his creamy thighs, almost ripping through the fabric of his pants. Chrollo’s movements come to a still as well, his face covered in a sheen of sweat. All this foreplay is getting to him. He’s ready for the main event. The nails sinking into Hisoka’s thighs don’t seem to have too much of an effect on him, however, as he moans louder than before. But then, Illumi bends his head down so that his lips are right next to the man’s ear.

“ _ Behave _ ,” he whispers, his claws seeping in deeper.

It’s like something finally clicks in Hisoka’s mind. Illumi pulled the magic switch that instantly sets him at ease. The flailing ceases, the whines decrease in volume. He’s left pliant on the other’s lap, a pout tugging at his lips. He goes to shimmy his hips one last time, but the assassin is having none of it as his own hips shoot up, raging erection nudging at Hisoka’s ass. A hiccup then escapes the clown’s mouth. His body goes lax, his expression the only give away that he was acting so feverishly before. A sly smile manifests itself on Chrollo’s face while his hand moves away from his hard-on. Illumi’s hands trail back up to the hem of the man’s shirt, sneaking under to tap on firm muscles. Hisoka’s eyes are screwed shut as he attempts to restrain himself. Illumi will be sure to punish him if he misbehaves anymore, and unlike Chrollo who gave him teasing spankings, Illumi was serious about his endeavors, riling him up to his breaking point and then totally neglecting him over and over again. It was frustrating and not something he wanted to deal with right now. Maybe later once he had had his fill~.

Chrollo goes back to the task at hand, easily unfastening the other’s pants. The zipper runs down jaggedly, Hisoka sighing as a small bit of pressure is relieved. The spider chuckles at the man’s red boxers and decides to be frisky. He leans down and presses his lips against the magician’s hard dick, the thin material of his underwear allowing him to feel the texture of Chrollo’s mouth. Surprisingly, he doesn’t moan, probably not wanting to go against Illumi’s wishes. The assassin was strict when it came to punishments seeing as he too had underwent them. His were different from Hisoka’s though as they had different tastes. Illumi would fuck him continuously, not giving him a moment to breathe in between. Hisoka would love this treatment, but he found it exhausting and messy. Of course, Illumi loved them and always administered aftercare, but a punishment was a punishment.

He doesn’t want Hisoka to have to go through anything tonight other than their tender love-making, so he pulls back. His fingers hook into the sides of his pants just as Illumi grabs the hem of his shirt. Together, they each pull off their assigned article of clothing, leaving Hisoka clad in his boxers. It takes Chrollo a little longer to get the pants all the way off, but he succeeds. Illumi throws the shirt in one direction, and he tosses the pants in the other. Hisoka is blushing lightly, but Chrollo knows it’s not due to his indecency (he walks around nude on the daily). Instead, it’s most likely due to the fact he’s sweltering, his thick arousal proof of this. He feels bad for his love since he’s taken most of their foreplay. It was high time to give him some much needed relief. His hands grasp the sides of his hips over the boxers while his fingers squish Hisoka’s cheeks. He slides his underwear off with a firm grip, fingers groping the other’s round ass on his way down. He flings the boxers off the side of the bed, looking down to drink the sight of their gorgeous lover.

He starts with his face, adoring that pink tint covering his cheeks and the bridge of the other’s nose. Golden eyes stare up at him with longing, cloudy irises practically trembling in want. Plump lips have fallen open to take in deep breathes. He watches the flickering of the man’s tongue. His eyes move down a bobbing Adam’s apple towards a succulent collarbone, past perky nipples and a rippling chest. He counts the rise of and fall of it, enraptured by the gentle action. He looks at that toned stomach, then lower towards his crotch. A thick patch of red pubes is somewhat hidden from view thanks to the other’s fervid length pressing against his stomach. He knows the hairs are there though; he often plays with them, running his fingers through coarse locks in their quiet moments. Hisoka’s tip is engorged as a drop of pre-cum smears right below his navel. Gray eyes continue to roam across velvety thighs that are slightly indented from earlier. Lower and lower his gaze travels until he’s staring at his lover’s perineum. He makes his way to that puckered entrance, tense not yet prepared for what they’re about to do to him. 

“Chrollo,” Illumi suddenly warns, voice low, dripping with carnal desires.

“Right…,” he responds with a nod, shaking his head to keep from glancing back at Hisoka’s voluptuous form. He could stare all he wanted later. Now was the time to take what was theirs. It’s been too long. He’s almost forgotten how it feels to be one.

He leans over one of the jester’s legs to reach for the top drawer of the nightstand. Yanking it open, about a dozen bottles slam forward against the wood. They kept all their lubes and condoms in this convenient drawer, so their sessions wouldn’t have to be paused in order to find the necessary supplies. Chrollo easily grabs two condoms out of the open boxes, each one a different size. Their sizes varied. He was the smallest, although that wasn’t a bad thing, Illumi was just a lot bigger than normal; he was even curved. Hisoka was average like him, but his girth was what made him special. All Chrollo was left with was the average dick, his balls a bit fatter than the norm. Hisoka made sure he was appreciated though, saying how he loved feeling his sack ram against his stuffed opening. His hand shuffles some of the bottles around, searching for his favorite one; he can tell by the top which one it is. He finally finds it, grabbing it by the lid. He closes the drawer with his fist before sitting up on his haunches. He lays the condoms to the side.

Illumi’s hands are sliding up and down Hisoka’s sides to keep him calm while Chrollo prepared everything. The assassin is proud of Hisoka for keeping it together. Usually he’d still be crying and begging for someone to touch him, but it seems he’s more willing to listen since they haven’t been intimate in so long. He hums as he rests his chin atop the other’s head, breathing in the distinct aroma of Hisoka’s hair products and natural musk. Hisoka fidgets as he watches Chrollo look lecherously down at him. He feels somewhat vulnerable seeing as he’s the only one fully nude, but that just makes his cock pulse. He wants to fight back, do some dominating of his own for a bit, but Illumi’s hands are a constant reminder that he’s the submissive one tonight. It’s what he gets for acting so deprived. His chest was still hurting, a deep pang somewhere behind his ribcage. It would only truly disappear once he was satisfied. His heels dig into the mattress as Chrollo pops open the lid of the lube.

That intoxicating scent of vanilla fills his senses as soon as he opens the bottle. Vanilla seems like such a plain smell, but to him, it’s sensual and pure. It gives the bedroom a saccharine air. Sex becomes enchanting from the fragrance. He tips the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto four of his fingers. It oozes down his digits, pooling in his palm. Closing it, he sets it within reach; they’ll need it again later. His gaze softens when he looks back at their rapturous beloved. Illumi’s hands have now settled on the sides of his pectorals, awaiting the moment Chrollo begins his preparation. Hisoka looks more than ready, but he just has to make sure. It wouldn’t feel right, if the man didn’t actually want this.

He hovers over the hunter, breath ghosting across his smoldering face. “Are you ready?” He whispers, a smile stretching over his lips.

Hisoka exhales heavily, and then quickly shakes his head  _ no _ . Immediately, Chrollo reels back, stunned at the response. Even Illumi lessens his grip, concerned. He goes to say something, but he’s cut off.

“Kiss me first,” Hisoka pleads.

Illumi’s countenance once again becomes stoic (his eyes had widened just the slightest at the refusal). Chrollo laughs breathlessly, shaking his head in disbelief. Hisoka always knew how to rile them up no matter what. He missed that feeling. He enthusiastically grants the other’s wish, diving down to kiss the transmuter. There’s no tongues or teeth. No saliva or fervent passion. It’s a simple press of mouths, the gesture tender and affectionate. They suck and smack before pulling apart.

Hisoka sighs. “Now, I’m ready,” he says with a smirk, still defiant even in his current situation.

Chrollo nods, scooting back down between the other’s legs. Illumi kisses the nape of Hisoka’s neck, expressing his own affection. The lube is sticky on his fingers as he splays them to get as much coverage of the substance as he possibly can. The burn is inevitable, and even though the magician was a masochist, he couldn’t help but want to make this as painless as possible. He lays flat on his stomach, face close to Hisoka’s erection. He licks his lips, eyes falling down to that wrinkled hole. He doesn’t know why, but he takes a deep breath before brushing the tip of his index finger against Hisoka’s entrance. A shiver racks the man’s spine thanks to the cold lube. The specialist spreads it, coating his opening with lubricant. Then, he pushes the tip in, mouth parting in awe as he watches his digit slip past that tight ring of muscle. Their lover’s immediate reaction is to moan  _ loudly _ . The first finger never hurts as much seeing as there’s no stretching involved  _ yet _ . Delicately, Chrollo pushes it in to the knuckle, relishing in the feel of that tight heat surrounding his finger. He can’t wait for those walls to be sucking onto something bigger.

He wiggles it around, mapping out Hisoka’s insides. He can’t feel his prostate, but he knows he’ll get to it eventually. He can feel the muscle quivering, trying so hard not to clench down on his finger. He smiles sympathetically even if the other can’t see it. Letting Hisoka adjust to that, he then lines up his next finger. This is when it will start to hurt. He nudges at his swollen opening, allowing the man to know what’s coming. He presses the tip of it right next to his first finger. That ring loosens ever so slightly, and that’s when he drives his slick digit in. He hears a hiss, and yet the walls around him don’t clench. He keeps pushing in as gently as he can until both of his fingers are buried deep inside Hisoka. His little hole is now somewhat stretched into an oblong shape, pulling his wet fingers in.

Hisoka grunts when that second finger pierces his entrance, a slow, tingling burn washing over him. His teeth are grinding, trying to remain tranquil. His numb hands slither down to grasp at the bedsheets, dragging them up. He’s like dead weight against Illumi, the assassin practically holding him by his chest. His arousal is dying to be touched, but Chrollo’s busy preparing him while Illumi’s not in the right position. It’s probably better this way. One touch could easily send him over the edge. It wouldn’t be the first time he came early.

The thief shimmies on the bed, biting his lip as he keeps his fingers from moving. His own need is still straining against the confines of his pants. It’s become so tight that even rubbing himself on the mattress has become an acceptable means of stimulation. He has to force his eyes to look down neither at Hisoka’s filled opening or his inflamed cock. Those sights alone are too tempting. He briefly wonders how Illumi is able to remain so composed despite his yearning. After a stressful moment, he at last deems Hisoka ready for the next step. He brings his eyes up, and then begins to gingerly spread his fingers apart within the other. The movement is subtle, but Hisoka’s walls accidentally contract around his digits. He pauses as Hisoka groans. Chrollo frowns to himself, pondering on how to distract their lover while he prepares him. That’s when he notices the man’s unbearable hard-on. His face is right near the base of it. It would be easy to just dart his tongue out and lick the underside. So that’s what he does.

He starts at the top of Hisoka’s sack, licking a trail up the length of it until he reaches the head. The jester’s toes curl at the contact, a guttural moan escaping him. Chrollo barely kisses the mushroom head, his lips rubbing the soft folds. He nibbles at them as his fingers go to move again. He spreads them apart, Hisoka’s walls remaining slack against him. He smiles through his gnawing, glad he can take the other’s mind off the torture. He opens his fingers as far as they’ll go before closing them back together. He repeats this process several times in order to fully stretch Hisoka out. All the while, he keeps his mouth on that fiery dick. At one point, he raises his head up just a bit, so that he can suckle on the top of the other’s head. Hisoka is thrashing under his touch, head rubbing against Illumi’s chest. He pulls incessantly at the bedsheets, panting delightfully. Illumi keeps his grip solid, peppering kisses all over his head and neck. He’ll provide more comfort when the time comes. Chrollo’s got this for now.

His tongue dives into the slit of Hisoka’s cock which makes the other’s hips jerk up. He doesn’t take in any more of his member, afraid their lover will cum if he does; he’s prone to premature ejaculations. Thanks to his jerking, Hisoka managed to push back down on Chrollo’s fingers, sliding them in deeper than they were before. His head rolls back against Illumi, snuggling into the crook of his neck. However, the pain is hardly noticeable with the specialist sucking on the tip of his dick. Seeing as Hisoka is already stretched enough, Chrollo decides to begin thrusting his fingers. He swirls his tongue around the head of the other’s arousal as he eases his digits out of that tight, slick cavern. Illumi watches the spider’s actions, rolling his hips up to nudge his own heavy length on the magician’s ass. The triple sensations send Hisoka’s head spinning, struggling to keep up with each individual maneuver. Chrollo’s fingers slip out, only the tips pressing in. He inhales deeply before bringing the head of the hunter’s member into his mouth, shoving his fingers back in at the same time. There’s a squelching sound from all the lube he used as his digits are once again engulfed by that euphoric heat. He presses and presses, hollowing out his cheeks, until he pokes that bundle of nerves.

A scream rips out of Hisoka’s throat as he pushes off of Illumi’s chest. The Zoldyck holds him steady, guiding him to lay back on him. He whimpers, but then Illumi’s hands are skimming over his perky nipples. Hisoka’s breath hitches, and Chrollo takes this opportunity to release the man’s member from his mouth. Saliva has splattered across his lips, connecting him with that mushroom head. He laps it up before continuing. He allows his nails to scrape at his prostate, teasing Hisoka for what’s to come. He hears the man gulp, so he kisses one of his thighs amorously. They’re halfway through. He knows their lover can make it. Readying himself, Chrollo drags his fingers back out, shoving in without a moment’s notice. The transmuter hungrily sinks down onto his fingers, giving him that extra push that allows him to hit his prostate. He hums, scissoring his digits while prodding at the other’s sweet spot. He can’t help but crook his fingers after, the yelp Hisoka provides music to his ears. He tugs his fingers back out, driving them in just as quick. He hits his prostate dead center. There’s no longer any pain, only pleasure. Chrollo works up a rhythm, Hisoka’s moans the driving force behind his fingering.

When Hisoka’s thighs start quivering he’s know he’s ready for his third digit. He’s got to make these last two go by fast. It’s going to burn  _ a lot _ , but it has to be done for what they’re planning to do. Illumi didn’t even have to specify what he wanted, Chrollo could just tell by that mystical look in his eyes. It’s why he had slicked four fingers in the first place. He glances up to make sure that the manipulator is prepared. He’s going to have to soothe Hisoka as he focuses on the task at hand. Their eyes lock, and then the spider sees that Illumi’s hands are resting right below Hisoka’s nipples. He nods briskly, attention now devoted to the damp opening in front of him. He maneuvers his fingers so that one is on top of the other. Then, he places his third beside the second, forming a triangle. Slowly, he plunges his digits in, jaw clenching because he knows this is going to hurt.

Chrollo’s three fingers slam into him, the stretch enough to send a sharp pain up his spine. He tenses up on Illumi, walls twitching around the specialist. Before his muscles betray him and clench down, the hands on his chest drift upwards towards his erect buds. He sighs deeply as calloused fingers massage his nipples in circular motions. His body relaxes again, lightly pressing back onto those digits within him. Illumi’s fingers spread in order to squish his nubs gently. Each squish makes him jolt, sparks shooting up his front. He forgets about the fingers in him in favor of the fingers playing with one of his erogenous zones. Chrollo is grateful for Illumi’s distraction as his fingers thrust into that bundle. Hisoka’s entrance is so full, but he’s got one more digit to work in. He twists the three already in the hunter, attempting to stretch him out just a little bit more. Hisoka doesn’t need as much time to adjust, especially with Illumi tormenting his chest. The thief rapidly propels his fingers in and out, a soggy slapping filling the bedroom. 

He’s concentrating so hard on Hisoka’s pleasure that he’s disregarded his own. He’s painstakingly hard, the head of his cock digging into the mattress below. Sweat sticks to his forehead, dripping down at odd intervals. His eyes stay focused on that little, packed hole and the way it spread around him every time he pushed in. Impaling Hisoka one last time, Chrollo lines up his fourth finger. There’s no room for it, and yet he knows it’ll fit as long as he can get it in there. The magician has to cooperate for this to work though. This whole time Illumi has been watching him, waiting for this moment. He knows what he has to do. His digits now create this rectangular shape which shouldn’t fit into the circular entrance. Nonetheless, he rocks his fingers against the other’s hole to prepare him, and then jams them in past that ring of muscle. Hisoka shrieks at the white, hot pain, secretly craving more of it. He feels so dizzy even more so when the assassin pinches his nubs. He hisses, loving the stretch of his nipples, but shuddering at the stinging in his backside. Illumi rubs his buds between two fingers which makes him moan lowly. He tries pushing back on the four fingers inside of him, eyes scrunched close as he does so. Then, Illumi twists his nipples as far as they’ll go, this pain overruling the agony he’s experiencing down  _ there _ . He pants madly, arching his back into both touches.

All four of his fingers strike that sweet spot. Hisoka’s so out of breath he can barely moan anymore. Stars dance across his vision. The ache in his chest had finally faded away, still there, but forgotten. It would disappear soon enough. Chrollo’s fingers scraped at his prostate, his body trembling in reaction. Illumi assaults his nubs, rubbing and yanking. The spider draws his fingers out, jabbing them back in before he even knows it. He doesn’t think about it too much, instead keeping his attention on the gratifying pinches to his nipples; Illumi knew that was his weakness. Chrollo feels like he’s hurting Hisoka, but he reminds himself that even if he did, the man would like it. His fingers are moving within the other so roughly. He can feel every inch of the jester under his fingertips. He strokes his walls every time he pulls out, scratches his prostate whenever he plunges back in. A small moan of his own escapes him while watching that loose entrance take him all in. His hips unconsciously began grinding against the mattress in time to his thrusting. Illumi’s the only one who has yet to even make it to the edge, calm during the entirety of the preparation. And, it’s him who brings it to a close.

“Chrollo,” he calls out loudly over both of his lovers’ moans.

Said man flinches, fingers unintentionally hitting the top of Hisoka’s insides. The transmuter groans while continuing to thrust back on his now stiff digits. The thief looks up at wide, blank eyes through his own cloudy vision. The intensity of the other’s gaze makes heat coil in the pit of his stomach. He gets the message loud and clear; it was time.

“Don’t pull out of him until I’m ready. He needs to stay stretched,” Illumi instructs as his hands fell from Hisoka’s chest.

Chrollo nods up at him, a befuddled look on his face as his libido diminishes his inhibitions. Illumi shifts back, letting Hisoka fall down on top of the bed. The thief sits up on his knees in order to see that bliss filled expression; he just can’t get enough of it. His free hand rests palm down on the mattress, so that he can lean his weight against it, smiling at the disheveled form of the clown. He digs his fingers in, watching as Hisoka’s head tilts up, eyes squinting closed. His legs spread a bit further, a silent plea for Chrollo to do his worst. He abstains, knowing the other will cum if he fingers him just the right way. Hisoka wants as much pleasure as they can offer, but this one will be worth the wait. He does let the man feel some inkling of thrill as he cautiously fans out his digits. He doesn’t want to tear Hisoka apart, dispersing them just enough to give him that extra fill. He’s rewarded with a feminine moan that makes him sway his hips.

One golden eye cracks open to gaze right at him. “Are you both taking me~?” He mumbles between breathes.

Chrollo grins. “Of course, sweetheart. We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A twisted smile mars Hisoka’s face as his eyes roll back in delight. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. Surely, the ache in his chest would fade from the intense fucking he was about to receive. He can feel it now. Chrollo’s fingers are already crammed in his outstretched entrance, but both of their cocks ramming into him would rock his very world. They’ve done it before, the burden so huge that it feels like he’s to split in two. The pain combined with the pleasure sends him into overdrive, destroying his senses until all he knows is Chrollo and Illumi. That tight squeeze, the constant pressure, the rubbing of his walls. It’s enough to make him-

Suddenly, there are fingers grasping onto the base of his dick, keeping wave after wave of satisfaction from rolling over him. He realizes how hard he’s breathing, how tight the knot in his stomach had become. His bleary eyes open to see the cute smile plastered on Chrollo’s face. He mewls disappointedly as his head collapses back down onto the bed. The spider knew him all too well; he wasn’t going to let him succumb to his desires just yet.

He knew better than to let Hisoka revel in his fantasy. As soon as his breathing had become shallow and his hips had started jerking up of their own accord, he had reached out to stop the other from cumming. A premature ejaculation certainly meant punishment, something he wanted them both to avoid tonight at least. The adorable whine that tumbles out of Hisoka’s lips has him stroking the man’s erection just a few times in order to calm him down to a state of heightened stimulation once more. His fingers pull out the tiniest bit before plunging back in. These deep, slow thrusts drive the magician crazy, and it’s the perfect way to keep him prepared.     

Finally, Illumi returns to his previous position, but now entirely nude. Chrollo’s quick to check the other out, eyes zig-zagging across fair skin, and then landing on that huge cock. The Zoldyck has gone so far as to lube himself up, condom on and all. It must be killing him to simply watch the two of them savor all these touches, but not receiving anything in return. It’s a skill Illumi’s mastered which is why he’s always leading, never being taken advantage of. He waits for the assassin to settle against Hisoka’s back. Once done, Chrollo eases his digits out of that slippery, quivering hole. A line of lube follows him, and he can see Hisoka’s walls twitch and contract now that he’s empty. The hunter cries out almost inaudibly, pushing back against the air, wanting something to fill his now gaping opening. He doesn’t have to wait long.

Chrollo hastily shuffles backwards, knowing Illumi wants to take what is his this instant. Hisoka’s dying for it too, and he’s fine with waiting even if his erection has become unbearable. As soon as he’s far enough back, Illumi hoists the other up by his sides, flipping him around so that Hisoka’s back is to him. The specialist observed with glowing eyes, smile still present. He can see the curves of Hisoka’s ass, the little bit of lube dripping down the backs of his thighs. Illumi set the man in his lap, leaning back to prop himself up against the headboard. Chrollo shudders as he shakes his heavy coat off. He’s covered in sweat thanks to his thick apparel. Illumi sucks on the juncture between Hisoka’s neck and collarbone while his hands snake their way down to that ample rear. His hands pull Hisoka’s cheeks apart, revealing to Chrollo the entrance he had just thoroughly prepared. His hips thrust up at the sight, hands fumbling with the button on his pants. The assassin keeps sucking, lightly lapping at that pale skin, hands kneading smooth muscle. Hisoka is making the most lewd, soft sounds in his ear. He pinches at the skin in his hands, nibbling on the mark he’s currently making.

Hisoka whines noisily, pushing back into his hands. “ _ Illu,  _ take me already!”

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

Chrollo had just removed his pants when a shrill cry rang throughout the room. Immediately, his head snaps up to check on his two loves; he could cum from the scene alone. Illumi’s mouth is still latched onto Hisoka’s shoulder as his hands spread the other’s cheeks. The manipulator is guiding him down by his ass, the tip of his dick already sinking into that warm passage. Hisoka gasps inaudibly, remaining still and relaxed as Illumi takes the lead. Chrollo’s hand cups his own member, rocking his hips into his palm while he watches that long cock delve into Hisoka’s depths. Illumi doesn’t give the man time to adjust, but instead continuously pushes in. It’s for the best. Hisoka has been properly prepared, but even then it would still hurt. Things weren’t meant to go up  _ there _ . Illumi’s not the widest, in fact, he’s pretty thin albeit long, so he should slip in with ease. Besides, if he kept stopping to let the magician adjust, they’d be here for a while.

The spider thrusts his hips up into his palm once more before Hisoka’s ass meets Illumi’s balls. He’s completely sheathed inside, a spasming Hisoka planted in his lap. Chrollo’s absolutely certain that Illumi’s length is pressing against the other’s prostate even now; he was just  _ that  _ long. This is when the Zoldyck gives the other time to adjust, his mouth moving gingerly from the newly formed love bite up the rest of Hisoka’s neck. He kisses and sucks lightly, distracting Hisoka from everything else. Chrollo takes this as his cue to get ready himself. He slides his boxers down, cool air at last hitting his burning need. He moans deep in his throat while throwing his underwear behind him. The condom and lube he had used earlier is still within reach. Leaning over, he grabs them both, but places the condom down next to him. Hurriedly, he spurts some lube out onto his palm, then begins coating his erection in the substance. He strokes himself a few times being sure to get the head completely drenched. It takes all of his willpower not to jerk himself off; he’s become that aroused. Disposing of the lube, he’s quick to unwrap the condom. His eyes glance up to see that Hisoka is still actively bracing himself against Illumi, not yet ready. He delicately rolls the condom over his dick, hips bucking gently at the touch.

He sighs once he’s equipped himself. Illumi’s eyes lock with his own as the other nips at Hisoka’s throat. He nods as he maneuvers into position behind the jester. While Illumi’s hands are on the other’s ass he takes him by the hips. Pulling Hisoka back a little into him causes the man’s breath to hitch. He chuckles as his stiff cock nudges at Hisoka’s crease. His love can’t take it, pressing back to feel more of that friction and accidentally impaling himself deeper onto Illumi. His movements stop altogether, now panting. Chrollo takes a deep breath, shifting the other’s hips slightly to prod his manhood against the transmuter’s already stuffed hole. Hisoka and Illumi both freeze, waiting on Chrollo. He hates to do this, but it’s what they all want. Hisoka will be crying out in ecstasy in no time. With that thought in mind, he counts to three before shoving in.

It’s a tight fit as expected even with Illumi’s slender girth. His head barely makes it in, but finally pops in there, drilling in a little farther than he anticipates. Hisoka’s head is buried in the crook of Illumi’s neck as he tries to cope with the pressure. This was it. He’s being satisfied two-fold, the weight of both of their members excruciating. To him, the pain feels good since it alleviates the knot inside his chest. At long last, it vanishes for good, hopefully never to be felt again, but Hisoka knows it’ll be back. He’ll just have to have as many sessions with them as he can to keep it away for the time being. Chrollo’s dick then slams all the way in, both of their heads brushing at his bundle of nerves, Illumi’s more so. The assassin groans low in his throat, the pressure of the thief's cock and Hisoka’s walls the perfect combination to give him the compression he desires. Hisoka doesn’t move yet, knowing fully well that he needs a moment. Illumi’s lips attack his neck, a good attempt at a distraction, but it’s just not enough.

The spider composes himself, willing that desperate urge to pound Hisoka down. The man definitely needs time to adjust now even with the proper preparation. If it wasn’t meant to take one thing, then it surely wasn’t meant for two, but they always manage to push the bounds of anything. His hands slide up to squeeze Hisoka’s sides. It’s crowded lower down, so this makes for a much better position. Chrollo sees the way Illumi is sprinkling kisses over the other’s scorched skin and decides to do so himself. The nape of the jester’s neck was calling out to him, pleading to be kissed. He starts there, peppering the man’s back with wet, sloppy smacks. Hisoka hisses, the two mouths on him holding him steady as he tries to loosen up. The air is tense around them, heavy with lust and heat. Sweat forms across the top of Chrollo’s forehead. He wants to move so badly, but he has to hold it back. He  _ has  _ to. Illumi is able to control his urges better, losing himself in the languid way he’s marring Hisoka’s skin. After a few more moments, Hisoka attempts to move. He raises his hips a tiny amount, their heads no longer jammed against his prostate before he slumps back down. His entire back jolts at the action as the tips of their cocks strike his sensitive spot. Chrollo groans against his nape, rolling his hips a little to relieve the pressure in his stomach. Hisoka bites his bottom lip, not wanting a whimper to escape him.

Once the feeling subsides, he exhales slowly. His walls will never fully adjust to this brimmed state, so this is the best he’s going to get. When his lovers start moving he’ll be too enraptured in bliss to care. So, he lifts his head from Illumi’s chest, golden eyes staring into blank ones. “ _ Move _ ,” he commands breathlessly, and the manipulator does.

In these circumstances, Illumi’s usually powerful thrusts are constrained. There’s no way he’s pulling all the way out, and then ramming back in. He could easily tear something that way. Instead, this situation calls for shallow, deep thrusts which is what he delivers. His grip on Hisoka’s ass tightens, squishing those mounds between his fingers as he gingerly inches out to about half-way. With precision, he pistons himself back in, hitting Hisoka’s prostate straight-on. A carnal scream rips from Hisoka’s throat. Chrollo lays his head against the man’s back, not wanting to move, but Illumi’s dick had pressed his own member firmly against those convulsing walls. The assassin doesn’t give either of them a moment to recuperate before he’s repeating the entire process again and again. Hisoka makes a sobbing sound with each thrust, but they both know it’s out of pleasure. Each time Illumi propels inside he’s striking those nerves. The magician has gone completely lax in both of their holds, relishing in the pounding of his prostate. Illumi’s cock chafes his own roughly, stimulating him within the other. He’s about to break, edging towards losing control when suddenly the needleman stops, length returning to its original position. Hisoka mewls, carefully bouncing back against the two of them. Neither of them move.

“Your turn, Chrollo,” Illumi huffs going back to kissing the hunter, but across his hairline now.

With his cheek pressed against the man’s back, the thief breathes out before doing the same as Illumi had. Since he’s wider though, his thrusts push harder on Hisoka’s walls and Illumi’s member. For the first thrust, he drags his member out, bumping each and every ring. When he crams himself back in Hisoka keens quietly, too spent to moan out anymore. A fog has settled over him, his vision blurry and senses dulled except for each jolt of pleasure sent shooting up his spine. The annoying ache behind his ribcage is gone for good, allowing him to revel in the pressure and stretch of two cocks inside him. When Chrollo picks up the pace he notices the faint waft of vanilla coming from them. The smell is exhilarating and he springs back into Hisoka a little forcefully, drawing a yelp from the transmuter. That single thrust is enough to spur him on faster, drilling Hisoka’s prostate for all it’s worth. He goes swifter than Illumi had, his head nudging both that bundle of nerves and the Zoldyck’s own arousal. He hears Illumi grunt, and he grins behind their lover’s back. His aim is to get Illumi moving along with them, and he does a good job fulfilling it.

It’s impossible for Illumi to not want to assault that tight hole. He’s held back for the longest time, but now all his impulses are bubbling to the surface. When Chrollo slams back up that last time Illumi pulls himself out. And after the thief hammers Hisoka’s prostate, Illumi’s right there to do it again. The sudden increased pace made the jester jerk, but he stays against the assassin, letting their combined efforts wash over him in droves. Somehow, they work up a steady rhythm, a simple one-two. They’re like clockwork, driving into Hisoka’s sweet spot so hard that soon he’s struggling to breathe. The man’s own neglected hard-on receives some attention as it rubs viciously across Illumi’s stomach thanks to their harsh fucking. Hisoka whimpers, too far gone to care anymore. His head is swimming while his gut lurches. They were able to maintain their tempo for a short period, but once their cocks accidentally jab into Hisoka’s prostate at the same time, it becomes a free-for-all. Chrollo and Illumi start thrusting as frantically as they can only concerned with their climax as the fires in their stomachs rage, demanding to be doused. Hisoka moans sharply with each and every action, the feeling so potent that his legs go numb. The one sound filling all of their ears is the crude slapping of skin mixed with their own ragged breaths. He’s been on the edge this entire time, so it’s no surprise Hisoka is the first to spill his seed all over Illumi’s stomach with a hoarse yell.

Hisoka’s passage squeezes them for all they have as the man rides out his climax. His walls contract and undulate, compressing Chrollo’s and Illumi’s dicks together. Somewhere along the way, the Zoldyck’s hands drifted to the thief’s ass, clutching at his pillowy mounds before pushing him forward,  _ deeper _ , into Hisoka. Chrollo doesn’t even bother to move anymore as Illumi does the work for him, jabbing his length against that now thoroughly abused bundle of nerves. He pants hotly into the magician’s ear before he’s cumming with a whine of his own, utterly spent. Illumi holds him steady against Hisoka while his own length madly thrusts up into that softening opening. The spider lets his orgasm rake his being, content to not move for the next few minutes. Finally, they hear Illumi groan, shoving up once more before cumming as well.

The room becomes strangely peaceful, their low breathes the only indication they were there at all. They’re all unwinding together as Illumi’s hands fall from his ass up to Hisoka’s shoulder blades and Chrollo’s move back down around Hisoka’s sides. The transmuter is enveloped in their warmth, their  _ love _ . He feels so sated and better than he’s been in a long time. And, this was only the beginning. Their night would be filled with even more pleasure as soon as they caught their breaths. Hisoka smiles cutely, nuzzling into Illumi’s chest, wiggling against Chrollo. He can still feel them both inside, but it’s muted as he relishes in the afterglow. He wouldn’t feel that pang in his chest for a long time, not while he was safe in the arms of his unconventional lovers.

“Don’t...,” he rasps between gasps for breath, “move. I need you. I love you... _ both  _ of you.”

They comply if only for a moment more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there's that! I've been pumping out a lot of writing recently especially nsfw content. Pretty proud of myself! Let me know what you think! I love comments and constructive criticism! I'll be posting another HXH fic in December for the hunterxholiday16 exchange on Tumblr, so look forward to that~! I'll be posting other things as well. 
> 
> My tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> As I stated earlier, I do have FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
